Collection of Super Mario Stories
by dorko4u
Summary: Collection of different stories! The usual being one story per chapter. But will there be a saga? Who knows! Just enjoy! In Lemmy's Land's Humorous Style
1. The Chase of Stupidity

Collection of Super Mario Stories

Collection of Super Mario Stories

NOTE: This story is in Lemmy's Land style.

Chapter 1: The Chase of Stupidity

Mario was walking along when he saw a Koopa.

Mario: Sweet!

Mario jumped on it and the Koopa went into its shell.

Mario: I am the best!

Mario walked into a tree face first. Toad then walked by.

Toad: What's up?

Mario: The sky is up.

Toad: No, I meant, "What are you doing?"

Mario: CHEESE!

Toad: …

Toad just walked off as the Wario Brothers came.

Wario: Hey! It's Mario!

Waluigi: Mario!? That's scary! WHAAAAAAAAAA!

Wario: You think Barney is scary.

Waluigi: BARNEY!? WHERE!?

Waluigi looked around frantically.

Wario: I wish Waluigi wasn't scared of everything in Lemmy's Land… dorko4u, do we have to do this?

Dorko4u: YES.

Wario: What do you even look like in this story?

Dorko4u: I guess an orange-shelled koopa with normal glasses and a green afro.

Wario: OK… everyone's stupid. I am going to take this chance to beat up Mario.

Dorko4u: Too late. He ran off when Waluigi shouted about Barney.

Mario: BARNEY!! WHEEE!!

Wario: GET BACK HERE!

Wario pounded dorko4u and he went into his shell. Wario jumped on dorko4u's shell and surfed off.

Dorko4u: It is really cramped in here…

Waluigi: DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!

Waluigi chased after them, but Wario just ignored him and focused on Mario. Mario jumped Goomba to Goomba to get away. Wario surfed through them all. Mario pulled out a cannon and shot cheese at Wario. Wario dodged and the cheese hit Waluigi. Mario bumped into Roy.

Roy: You punk! I'm gonna pound ya!

Roy chased after Mario. Wario followed them both. Dorko4u had no choice. Waluigi ran after them all. Roy tripped and Wario tripped and dorko4u fell out of his shell and into Mario. Waluigi tripped on them all.

Waluigi: AH! A TRIP! HOW SCARY!!

Mario: Ma ma mia…

Wario: BEATING UP TIME!

Roy: You said it!

The two happily pounded at Mario. Waluigi watched, scared. Dorko4u got back in his shell.

Waluigi: Ah! He went into his shell! That's scary!

Dorko4u: Your mom is scary!

Wario: You have no idea…

Dorko4u: Shouldn't you be beating up Mario?

Wario: Roy is finishing him off.

Dorko4u: Which Roy?

Wario: THE KOOPA, YOU IDIOT!

Dorko4u: Oh. Well, I bet half of the readers don't even know who he is and though we were talking about the swordsman.

Wario: What idiots.

They looked to see Mario chasing Waluigi chasing Roy.

Roy: GET AWAY FROM ME!!

Waluigi: WHAAAAAAAAA!

Mario: WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Wario grabbed a boulder and threw them at the three. The boulder rolled after them. The three shouted in terror as they ran. Wario and dorko4u laughed.

Wario: You don't see that every day!

Dorko4u: LOL!

Wario: Don't ever use computer speak again.

Dorko4u: Aw…

Toad, Captain Jack Sparrow, and Will Turner ran over Wario and dorko4u in a golf cart.

Wario: WHAT THE!

Dorko4u: Hey! It's Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean!

Wario: Forget you!

Dorko4u: NO! Come back! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!

Wario: You like me too much.

Dorko4u: Are we boring the readers?

Wario: Probably. NOW SHUT UP! I NEED TO GO TO THE BANK TO GET MY MONEY!

Wario ran off chased by dorko4u chased by Roy chased by Waluigi chased by Mario chased by Toad, Captain Jack, and Will in the golf cart chased by the giant boulder.

Wario: I blame you!

Dorko4u: Why?

Wario: You are the author, you moron!

Dorko4u: You are breaking the fourth wall! 

The fourth wall crashed on them all.

THE END


	2. Luigi's Mansion Adventure

Chapter 2: Luigi's Mansion Adventure

Mario: I like pie.

Luigi: Mario…

Mario: I really like pie.

Luigi: MARIO…

Mario: I really like cow pie.

Luigi: MAAAAAAARIOOO!!!! 

Mario: It's a me, Mario!

Luigi: Go back to your house! This is my mansion!

Mario: I thought it was King Ghosty's.

Luigi: It's mine now! 

King Boo: O RLY?

Luigi: AAAAH! I-I-It's…It's…IT'S…!!!

Mario: Ganondork!

Luigi: No, it's…!!!

Mario: Dork Vader!

Luigi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! It's…!!!

King Boo: King Boo.

Luigi: NO! It's… oh, wait, yeah.

King Boo: I have come to take back my mansion!

Mario threw a pie at King Boo, but King Boo became transparent to avoid it.

Mario: I thought it was intangible, not transparent!

Whatever.

King Boo: HA! While you were arguing with the pathetic fool who writes this story,

HEY!

King Boo: I ate a lemon! Oh, and I kidnapped Luigi, too.

Mario: WHOO HOO! Party!

King Boo: Huh?

Mario: NO PARTY FOR YOU!!!

Mario jumped behind King Boo and smashed him with his hammer.

King Boo: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIIIIN!!!!

King Boo dropped Luigi and Luigi crashed onto Mario.

Luigi: Ow.

Mario dances as if he was doing it to music.

Luigi: OK, Mario, time to go back to your house…

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because I hate you.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because you're annoying.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because you're dumb.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because you never went to school.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because our family couldn't afford your education.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because we didn't make enough money.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because dad got fired.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because you destroyed his office.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because you pressed the self destruct button.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because you thought it was shiny.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because it was shiny.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because someone polished it.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because it was dirty.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because nobody cleaned it and it gathered dirt.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because the janitor forgot to clean it.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because he's old.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because he was born in 1946!

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because his parents had…!!!

Mario was now blasted out of a cannon, crashing into the roof of his house.

Luigi: My gosh, I had to say a lot…

Waluigi: I'd say.

Luigi: Well, time to eat… it's dinner.

So Luigi started to cook dinner when…

Luigi: Wait… where the hell did Waluigi come from?

Luigi got crushed by the letters THE END.


	3. Mario and the Nintendo Sixty Four

Chapter 3: Mario and the Nintendo Sixty Four

Mario: Ouchies… big wall crush on me, I go to Luigi's place, Luigi shoot me out of cannon, and I land here…

Mario got up and sat on his chair. The chair broke and Mario fell into his room and into the small box holding his TV. The top of the box was sticking out, so Mario pulled out Super Mario 64.

Mario: Hm… this is the most boring game ever!!!

Mario threw the game into the trash bin and pulled out Donkey Kong 64.

Mario: Now HERE'S a game!

Mario put the game in his Nintendo 64 and started playing. Toad and Yoshi came in.

Toad: Hey Mario! Yoshi and I were just about to go to my place to play Super Mario Galaxy on the Wii! Want to come?

Mario: Okay Dokey!

Toad: Really?

Mario: Nope.

Toad: Why?

Mario: What does it sound like!??!

Toad: Huh? … Oh, you are playing your old Nintendo 64, covered in spider webs and dust.

Mario: Nope, the spider moved out last weekend! He said he had to go visit his family in Hawaii.

Toad: Whatever you say…

Toad and Yoshi leave.

Yoshi: YOSHI WANTED TO SPEAK!!!

Toad: SHUT UP!!!

Mario ignored the following cat screeches, crashes, and police cars.

Mario: DK! Donkey Kong! DK! Donkey Kong is here!

Mario continued watching the DK Rap and then continued playing through the training barrels at the beginning, which he still can't beat.

Mario: THROW THE ORANGES!!!

Mario grabbed three oranges off his bed and threw them out the window.

Toad: What the? MY WII!!!

Mario: Ha ha! THROW THE BARRELS!!!

Mario threw three barrels out his window.

Toad: MY WII!!! AGAIN!!!

Mario: SWING ACROSS THE VINES!!! Uhh… uhh… I win!

Toad: NINTENDO WII!!! NO!!!

Mario: SHUT UP!!! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!

Mario fell asleep on the floor. After more sleeping, Toad and some cops bashed the door down.

Mario: WHAAA!!! DOORY!!! I'll never forget you!

Cop: Is this the man who threw oranges and barrels at your Wii?

Toad: Yes sir! 

One of the cops walked over to Mario.

Cop: Sir…

Mario: It's a me, Mario!

Cop: SIR! Did you throw oranges and barrels at his Wii?

Mario: NINTENDO Wii!

Cop: I see… in that case… Toad, you are under arrest for false report! 

Toad: What? … Oh, now that's nasty!!!

Cop: That's why it is against the law.

Toad: But is that really a reason to arrest me? False report?

Cop: Well, also the fact nobody likes you and you keep going door to door, asking people to play with your Wii.

Toad: NINTENDO Wii!

Cop: It Doesn't Matter.

Sonic: Somebody mention my theme song?

Cop: You are under arrest for appearing in a Mario story.

The cop handcuffed Toad and Sonic and threw them into a cop car. The cops drove the two to jail.

Mario: Don't you love happy endings?

Mario was silent for a moment. He continued playing his Nintendo 64.

Mario: At least when I say I am going to play my Nintendo 64 it doesn't sound nasty!

Waluigi: Word.

Mario: SWING ACROSS THE VINES!!!

Mario hung Waluigi on the ceiling and grabbed Waluigi's legs, swinging around as if Waluigi was a vine.

Waluigi: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!

Three Elite Beat Agents barged into Mario's house. They started singing the DK Rap. Mario stopped using Waluigi as a vine and sat down on the floor, cross-legged. He listened to the three perform the DK Rap.

Waluigi: AAAAAAAAAH!!! The DK Rap!!!

Waluigi jumped out the window and ran away.

Mario: Let's get jiggy with it!

Mario danced with the Elite Beat Agents as they sung the rest of the song.

Yoshi: Yoshi never liked Toad! 

Yoshi danced with Mario and the agents. When the song ended, the Elite Beat Agents left and Mario and Yoshi played multiplayer.

Yoshi: Why can't Yoshi ever beat Mario!

Mario: Because Yoshi keeps using Tiny, the clone of Dixie, and everybody knows clones always lose!

They laughed until Mario's house got set on fire. Who set the house on fire? Why, The and End did!


	4. The Team Up

Chapter 4: The Team Up

DK was relaxing on the beach, with Diddy and Cranky there, too. They were talking away…

Cranky: You lazy ape! Do some exercise! You'll never be as strong as I used to be!

Donkey Kong: How did you get so wimpy anyway?

Cranky: Well… It's because you replaced me in video games, you brat! I'm just glad we got a separate series from that carpenter. Never seen him since the arcade!

Diddy: He's a plumber now.

Cranky: Quiet! Wait, how'd you know that?

Donkey: About Mario, gramps…

Cranky: Don't tell me; you've been in more of his video games!

Donkey: Well, no…

Cranky: Ah, phew.

Donkey: Just the spin-offs.

Cranky: WHAT? All I wish is to have a war between Mario and the Kongs and my son is in his spin-offs…

Donkey: Diddy and Dixie have been in spin-offs too.

Diddy: DK!!

Cranky: ENOUGH! If you are to betray me like this… you will be banned off the island!

Donkey: What? You can't do that!

Cranky: Actually, yeah, I can.

Dixie: Diddy, what's going on?

Diddy: Cranky says he is going to kick you, DK, and I off the island!

Tiny: Can't you just swim back?

Everybody looked at Tiny as if she were stupid. She was stupid, actually. Chunky screamed and ran over Tiny to the gang.

Chunky: GUYS! GUYS! King K Rool is trying to take over the island!

Cranky: What? Bah, fine! DK, if you and your pals beat K Rool with your friends' help, I will not kick you off the island…

Dixie: But that's not King K Rool! That's some rad turtle in a flying clown head!

Bowser: The name's Bowser! This is my Clown Copter! Or… was it my Koopa Copter… or my flying clown head… uhh… I will just call it… THE KOOPA KOPTER!!

Donkey: Hey! I know you! You are Mario's enemy!

Cranky: Mario's enemy, eh? Excuse me for a second! CHUNKY!

Chunky: Yes, scary old ape?

Cranky: Stay still!

Cranky climbed up Chunky and jumped for the Koopa Kopter, grabbing it.

Bowser: What the! Get off, you old hag!

Cranky: Let me in, I got an idea!

Bowser: Fine!

Bowser helped Cranky in.

Cranky: Listen here and listen well! I was an enemy of that carpenter at one point!

Bowser: Carpenter? Who?

Cranky: Mario!

Bowser: He's a plumber.

Cranky: Shut up! If you somehow make me stronger, I can defeat Mario with you!

Bowser: Oh really?

Cranky: Yes! As strong as I used to be… when I was younger…

Bowser: Now that gives me an idea! SEE YA, YOU STINKY APES!!

Diddy: I'm a monkey!

Bowser: SHUT UP!

Bowser flew away with Cranky.

Donkey: Gasp! That turtle kidnapped Cranky!

Diddy: They seemed to have a quiet long chat… so, Donkey, shall we save Cranky?

Donkey: Are you crazy? This could be our only chance to do anything we want without that old ape bringing us down! I could eat the banana hoard…

Diddy: I could mess with Cranky's stuff!

Chunky: WE COULD SCREAM!!

Donkey: We could…!!

Candy: Oh, DK…

Donkey: Yes Candy?

Candy: You promised we'd go out on a date today.

Donkey: OK then… lead the way!

DK and Candy walked off and Dixie sighed. Dixie turned to see Diddy and Chunky goofing around.

Dixie: I wonder if Diddy and I will ever be like that…

Lanky was upside down and was using his long arms to run around Diddy and Chunky, making three guys goofing around. Kiddy sat nearby and clapped, enjoying their sillyness. Dixie noticed Tiny's absence.

Dixie: Where did my sister go?

Dixie shrugged it off and just watched the others goof off.

Meanwhile…

Toad: Mario, bust us out of jail!

Sonic: Yeah! Please, Mario!

Toad: Who the hell are you?

Sonic: I got arrested with you, remember?

Toad: Nope. I don't remember.

Mario: I'd love to waste my coins on people who deserve to be in jail, but… no.

Bowser crashed into the jail cell in his Koopa Kopter with Cranky.

Bowser: Who wants to join the "We Hate Mario" club?

Toad: We do!

Sonic: Yeah!

Mario: ME!!

Cranky: Bah! That's one of the reasons I hate Mario! He is so stupid, but he beats us anyway, making us feel more stupid when we aren't!

Toad and Sonic climbed in the Koopa Kopter.

Bowser: We will be your downfall, Mario! REMEMBER IT!

Mario: OK! I will remember… uh… what was I supposed to remember?

Bowser flew away with the three other Mario haters, leaving Mario in confusion.

Cop: TO BE CONTINUED!!

Mario: HEY! I heard Luigi is playing with his Wii! IN PUBLIC!

The Cop gets on his motorcycle and drives off.

Cop: I'LL GET YOU, LUIGI!!


	5. Teaming Up Some More!

Chapter 5: Teaming Up Some More

Chapter 5: Teaming Up Some More!

Bowser flew across the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom in his Koopa Kopter, not alone…

Toad: I wanna drive!

Sonic: GOTTA GO FAST!! GOTTA GO FAST!!

Cranky: Stop yelling so much! Stop begging! Stop sitting! Stop breathing! 

Bowser: Is everybody against Mario so annoying?

Cranky: AND NO QUESTIONING!

Bowser got into his castle, and sat on his throne.

Toad: Now what?

Cranky: Mr. Turtle makes me strong so I can beat up Mario!

Sonic: Strength? Who needs that when you got SPEED! 

Sonic runs around the throne room very fast. Toad trips Sonic, making Sonic crash into a wall.

Toad: That's the bad part of speed.

Sonic: Oh… ugh…

Sonic fell unconscious.

Bowser: KAMEK!!

Kamek came in.

Bowser: How do you stay young all the time?

Kamek: Well… I didn't want to tell you… but I make a spell to make myself young!

Bowser: Then do that spell on that cranky ape over there!

Kamek: OK! 

Cranky: Wait! Will this spell hurt me, shrink me, burn me, freeze me, kill me, sting me, poison me…

Bowser: NOW!!

Kamek shot the spell into Cranky and he turned into the Kong he was in the old arcade game!

Cranky: Ah! I feel good! But… I can't be named Cranky anymore!

Bowser: What about… Strong Kong?

Cranky: Good enough for me! For now on, call me STRONG KONG!!

Kamek: Sir, why did you do this…

Bowser: Because, Cranky… I mean, Strong Kong… is also a fellow enemy of Super Doctor Mario Mario!

Kamek: Ah, I see.

Strong: What the? AAAH! Look out! It's the bug man!

Bowser: Who?

Toad: What the?

??: Heh heh… it's me! STANLEY THE BUG MAN!

It was all silent…

Stanley: The cousin of Super Doctor Mario Mario!

Strong: He beat me by spraying me with bug spray!

Bowser: Uhh…

Toad: Oh, please! This guy is more neglected than Luigi!

Toad tries to jump on Stanley, but Stanley sprayed Toad with bug spray.

Toad: AAAH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!

Toad cowered next to Strong Kong.

Bowser: Oh, please…

Bowser sprayed Stanley with his fire breath.

Stanley: AAAAH!

Stanley dropped to the ground.

Peppy: DO A BARREL ROLL!!

Stanley rolled around. Bowser threw him out of the window. 

Bowser: Now if you don't mind, we should…

King Boo appeared in front of Bowser.

King Boo: Bowser! Mario had beaten me again and I was hoping we could team up.

Bowser: You know what they say! The more the merrier!

Sonic, waking up: Don't make Robotnik come in here!

Bowser: Right… anyway, I say it is time to defeat Mario!

Toad: Yay! … Exactly how are we going to do that?

Bowser: Well… hm… what are we good at?

Strong: Throwing barrels.

Toad: Jumping and shouting.

Sonic: Speed!

King Boo: Going invisible.

Bowser: Kidnapping!

Bowser: Well, it looks like I got a plan! Now listen as I explain it! 

Meanwhile…

Wario: I hate you…

Dorko4u: It isn't my fault that because you broke the fourth wall that we have to fix it!

Wario: Shut up and keep working!

Waluigi: Aaaaah… fixing stuff is scary...

Wario: Why has Waluigi said that over nine thousand times?

Dorko4u: Perhaps because he's a robot?

Waluigi: Fixing… scary… aaaah…

The Waluigi robot exploded.

Wario: Bah! You were right!

The two saw Bowser in his Koopa Kopter, flying towards Peach's Castle.

Dorko4u: Oh, boy, something exciting!

Wario: Quick! Finish the wall!

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. A Plan Into Action

Chapter 6: A Plan Into Action

Chapter 6: A Plan Into Action

Peach: Girl talk.

Daisy: More girl talk.

Toadette: Some more girl talk.

Peach: Girl talk!!

Daisy: Girl talk?

Peach: Girl talk!!

Bowser crashed in with the Koopa Kopter.

Peach: AAAH! Bowser!

Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, it is me! King Koopa! 

Peach: No, you're Bowser.

Bowser: … but I am also King Koopa.

Peach: No, just Bowser.

Bowser grabbed Peach and stuck duct tape on her mouth.

Bowser: You're cute, Princess, but you are as dumb as a rock!

Bowser flew away with her.

Toadsworth: Hi girls, I was just going to… WHAT IN THE BLAZES! Why is there a hole in the wall, why is Peach missing, and why did I hear Bowser's laugh?

Daisy: Didn't you just answer your own question?

Toadsworth: … AAAAAH! Bowser has kidnapped Peach again!

Mario jumped in through the window.

Mario: Did you say the magic words?

Toadsworth: Bowser has kidnapped the princess!!

Mario: UP, UP, AND AWAY!!

Mario jumped through the ceiling.

Toadsworth: I hope he gets the princess back…

Meanwhile…

Wario: Ah! We lost track of Bowser! 

Dorko4u: Not for long…

Wario: Huh?

Mario landed on Wario and ran off.

Wario: Ouch!

Dorko4u: Mario must be after Bowser! AFTER HIM!

Dorko4u ran after Mario, and Wario followed. Mario chased Bowser.

Bowser: Hey Sonic! Catch!

Bowser threw Peach to Sonic, who was running nearby. Sonic caught her.

Sonic: Oh yeah, now things are getting exciting! 

Sonic ran back to Bowser's Castle with Peach. Mario jumped and ground pounded Bowser's head.

Mario: GIVE ME THE PRINCESS!!

Bowser: Ow! No way! She's already at my castle, anyway.

Mario: Say what?

Bowser: I am too fast for you this time!

At Bowser's Castle…

Sonic: OK, now what?

Bowser, over radio: OK, Mario's headed in your direction… he stole my Koopa Kopter! So just get Peach in the cage and have King Boo guard it. He knows what to do.

Sonic: Roger! King Boo! It's your turn! 

King Boo nodded. Sonic threw Peach into the cage and shut the cage and locked it. Peach pulled the duct tape off of her mouth.

Peach: Mario will never get away with this! You will stop you!

Sonic: I believe you have two of your nouns messed up! And Mario can't stop us! He's just a fat plumber!

Mario jumped threw a window.

Sonic: What the?

Mario: IT'S A ME, FAT PLUMBER!!

Mario smashed Sonic unconscious with his hammer before landing.

Mario: Princess! I shall free you! 

King Boo: Over my dead body!

Mario: It's you!

King Boo: Catch me if you can!

King Boo disappeared as Mario tried to smash him with his hammer.

Mario: Where'd he go?

Strong: EAT BARREL, WHIPPER SNAPPER!

Mario: Huh?

Strong Kong threw a barrel at Mario, but Mario had his hammer out, so he whacked the barrel back at Strong.

Strong: Uh oh.

The barrel landed on Strong's face.

Toad: MARIO!!

Mario: What is it, Toad?

King Boo appeared in front of Mario.

King Boo: BOO!

Mario: Oh snap!

Mario walked backwards away from King Boo. Strong grabbed the barrel and smashed it onto Mario's head. Mario fell unconscious.

Strong: Yeah! We did it! 

Toad: High five! 

The two were about to high five when Bowser crashed through the roof. Bowser landed on Strong and Toad.

Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! You have defeated Mario!

King Boo: Can't believe it took five people to do it…

Bowser: Whatever! Now I can marry Peach and become King! We can get her a wedding dress and make a wedding cake and everything!! It'd be FABULOUS!

??: Not so fast!

Bowser: Huh?

Strong: Who is that? Will Bowser's plan succeed? Will this new person stop us? Will Mario wake up? Will I stop asking questions? Will this story be continued? Will dorko4u and Wario do something? Will I shut up? Will the acorn grow into a tree? Will this joke end? Find out next time on Collection of Super Mario Stories!


	7. Fight and Food

Chapter 7: Fight and Food

Chapter 7: Fight and Food

Bowser: NOOO!! It's Wario and Dorko4u!!

Donkey Kong: Who the heck are they?

Bowser: Who the heck are you?

Strong Kong: What the heck are you doing here?

Toad: WHAT THE HECK!!

Diddy Kong: We have come to save you, Cranky!

Strong: The name's Strong now!

Donkey: What kind of name is that?

Strong: Better than an ape being named Donkey!

Bowser: Hey! That means you can call him A-

Donkey: It is a cussword now, it doesn't mean donkey anymore.

Bowser: Drat.

Diddy: Take this!

Diddy did a cartwheel into Bowser, and the koopa tumbled over.

Bowser: Help! I'm a turtle and I can't get up!!

Diddy: What kind of lame joke was that?

Bowser: The people at the theatre of the third Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Movie laughed…

Diddy: They are also the people who think dorko4u is funny.

Bowser: Oh my ROD, that is awful!

Dorko4u: Since Bowser took a line from a movie… COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT!!

Shouting the words of justice, Dorko4u got amazing power he used to punch Bowser out of the castle.

Bowser: TEAM ROCKETS' BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!

King Boo: You can't take care of me!

Wario: I know who can!

King Boo: Who?

Music starts.

King Boo: Oh no…

Music: When there's something strange,

In your neighborhood,

Who you gonna call?

King Boo: NO!!

Music: When there's something weird,

And it don't look good,

Who you gonna call?

King Boo: NOOOO!!

Music: I ain't 'fraid of no ghost! I ain't 'fraid of no ghost!

Ghost Busters smashed down the door and sucked King Boo into a vacuum. They then left.

Mario: I WOKE UP!!

Wario: O RLY?

Mario: YA RLY!

Dorko4u: Let's see… Bowser, King Boo, Strong, and Toad are taken care of…

Strong: Huh?

Dorko4u: Bowser knocked you guys out!

Toad: No he didn't!

Bowser landed on Strong and Toad, knocking them out.

Sonic: You won't take care of me!

Mario: YES I WILL!!

Mario made a portal and Sonic got sucked in. Mario closed the portal.

Dorko4u: How did you…?

Mario: Well, I rubbed my feet onto the rug in this room, producing electricity. I spun around really, really fast and then this portal appeared.

Dorko4u: How did you…?

Mario: I like pie.

Dorko4u: How did you…? Oh, nevermind.

Wario: What about we go to Peach's Castle and have a pie party?

Dorko4u: OK!

Mario opened the cage.

Peach: Oh, thank you, Mario!! Let's go to my castle and have a pie party!

Mario: Yeah! Ha, ha, ha!

So they went back to the castle.

Wario: I love this pie! 

Mario: I love this pie! 

Dorko4u: I very much like this dessert!

Wario: It is spelt desert.

Dorko4u: No! Dessert!

Wario: Desert.

Dorko4u: Dessert!

Wario: Desert!

Dorko4u: DESSERT!

Wario: DESERT!

Mario: YOUR MOM!!

Dorko4u: …

Wario: …

Mario: …

Peach: …

Barney: …

Dorko4u: Here, Barney, have poison berry pie!

Barney: Aw, that was so nice! Give me a hug!

Dorko4u: Not until you eat the freaking pie.

Barney: OK!

Barney eats it to find out it was poisoned pie. He died instantly. Everyone partied more. Dorko4u wrote THE END on a piece of paper.

Wario: Shouldn't it be To Be Continued?

Dorko4u: Who cares which one I write?

Wario: Whatever…


	8. Indiana Waluigi Jones

Chapter 8: Indiana Waluigi Jones

Waluigi: Man, this is scary… so scary, I forgot how I got here!

Waluigi was going through a temple.

Waluigi: … AAAH!!!

Arrows shot from the walls at Waluigi and he ran. He ran as fast as possible. He saw a spider and screamed. He jumped onto an arrow and grabbed on to it. He steered the arrow in the right direction as a roof of spikes started to fall slowly over Waluigi. Waluigi screamed more, but then the arrow landed on the ground. Waluigi got thrown off and he rolled and rolled into another room. He crashed into a pedestal with a treasure on it that reversed the traps somehow.

Waluigi: I want my mommy! … Second thought, no I don't.

Waluigi saw a ruby on the pedestal.

Waluigi: It's the Star Ruby! Everybody calls it the Star Emerald, but it is red, so I will call it what I want! Besides, the name Star Emerald scares me… the Star Ruby will grant my wishes as long as they aren't cheap or godmodding in victory ways!

Webster: Godmodding: Term for being cheap. ex: Character is godmodding by dodging every single attack.

Waluigi: Remember, kids! Godmodding is NO good!

Waluigi pulled out a fruitcake.

Waluigi: Man, this thing is heavy!

Waluigi removed the Star Ruby and replaced it with the fruitcake.

Waluigi: Sweet! It didn't set off the trap!

A boulder smashed onto the pedestal.

Waluigi: Oh… snap.

Waluigi ran from the rock as "Can't Stop The Rock" played.

Waluigi: AAAAH!!! WHAT KIND OF SONG IS THAAAT!!!

Explanation: And if you don't know which Can't Stop The Rock song that is, it is the one with the computer voice and the hundreds of YTMNDs with people running away from giant boulders.

Waluigi: They don't know what YTMNDs are until they type YTMNDdotcom!!!

Explanation: O RLY?

Waluigi: YA RLY!

Explanation: What you just experienced was De Ja Vu, when you experience something a second time.

Webster: HEY! I am the dictionary! Fool!

Explanation: But I wanted to explain it!!!

The boulder squashed them as Waluigi continued.

Waluigi: WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Waluigi jumped onto a mine cart and the boulder was close behind. The mine cart turned left, away from an opening from the cave. The boulder fell out of the cave. Waluigi looked out.

Waluigi: How did I get 50 feet high in the sky?

The mine cart suddenly went straight down like a roller coaster. Waluigi almost flew off, but he held onto the edge of the cart. Yes, he was screaming, too.

Waluigi: WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!

The tracks went straight at the bottom again, and the cart continued. Waluigi got back in the car and just hung on to the sides just in case. The mine cart slowed down until it stopped completely at the dead end. Waluigi got himself back to reality and jumped out of the cart.

Waluigi: Man, I'd hate to be Indiana Jones.

Waluigi sees the title of the chapter.

Waluigi: Oh, snap.

Waluigi finds a nearby exit and goes outside the cave to find a blue airplane near a lake.

Tails: There he is! That's the guy who stole my plane!

Cop: Which Mario character you again?

Tails: Uhh… Lanky Kong. I ate a mini mushroom. I also grew two tails. Renamed myself Tails, too.

Cop: Okay. CHAAAARGE!!!

Waluigi: Aaaaaah!!!

Waluigi ran away from a stampede of cops.

Cop: What? A stampede means a bunch of animals running! We aren't a bunch of animals!

Animals are stupid. You guys are stupid. Deal with it.

Cop: Ooh, I just got pwned.

Waluigi was able to get back to the plane and jumped in. He flew off.

Tails: Stop sitting on me!

Waluigi: AAAAAAAH!!!

Tails: You won't get away with this, you!

Waluigi: I can! AND I WILL!

Waluigi threw Tails out of the seat, and Tails landed on the "tail" of the plane… well… you might not want to know HOW he landed on it.

Tails: Ugh… pain…

Tails fell off the plane and Waluigi got away.

Waluigi: Ha! In your face, Sonic character!

Waluigi kept flying through the sky when the plane made a strange noise.

Waluigi: What the… Aw, nuggets! No more fuel!

The plane started crashing and headed for the forest.

Waluigi: WHAAAAAA!!!! I wish I were safe!!!

The Star Ruby glowed brightly.

Waluigi: What the?

Waluigi teleported out the plane. He ended up at Moo Moo Farm.

Waluigi: What? A Go Kart Racing track?

Monty Mole: You bet yer sorry ass it is!

Waluigi: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What do you mean my ass? I don't have a donkey!

Monty Mole: Well, cut meh up and cook me for lunch! I reckon you must be that chosen one I heard of!

Waluigi: What?

Monty Mole: The skinny moron who uses them good definitions of not exactly nice words.

Waluigi: What?

Monty Mole: Shut up! As you can see by mah impressin' straw hat and blue overalls, you can darn right see I am the farma.

Waluigi: What?

Monty Mole: Farma.

Waluigi: What?

Monty Mole: FARMER!!!

Waluigi: AAAAAAAAAH!!!

Monty Mole: Shush! You be scarin' off mah pigs n' cows!

Waluigi: OK… listen, I got this here magical ruby that grants wishes, what do you, um, reckon I do with it?

Monty Mole: Besides giving it to me, I suggest using it for own selfish reasons.

Waluigi: Um… OK!!!

Waluigi marched off.

Monty Mole: Holy crap! This chapter takes up five pages of Microsoft Word instead of just four! That's amazin'!


	9. Mario Party Eight

Chapter 9: Mario Party Eight

Mario: I LIKE PARTIES.

Luigi: That's nice Mario…

Mario: I LIKE PARTIES.

MC Ballyhoo: Hi there!

Mario: Holy moldy! It's Chuck Quizmo!

MC Ballyhoo: Actually… no! I am the great MC Ballyhoo, master of catastrophes!

Big Top: And I'm Big Top! His hat!

Luigi: AAAAAH! A TALKING HAT!!

Waluigi: Hey! That's my line!

Wario: Waluigi! What are you doing here?

Peach: What's going on?

Daisy: Yeah, what's going on?

Yoshi: I repeat their question.

Birdo: YOSHI! I finally found you!

Birdo jumps on Yoshi and hugs him.

Yoshi: Oh… hi Birdo…

Toad: What's up?

Toadette: What's going on?

Boo: Hi guys!

Dry Bones: We came from the graveyard.

MC Ballyhoo: Attention everyone! I invite you all to the Star Carnival!

Everyone cheered. Then stopped in silence.

Mario: What's a carnival?

Luigi: The REAL question that's on our minds is… what's this Star Carnival? This isn't some sort of plot for a Mario Party Eight, is it?

Mario: MARIO PARTY! MARIO PARTY! MARIO PARTY! MARIO PARTY! MARIO PARTY! MARIO PARTY!

Wario: I hate those…

Dry Bones: What's wrong with Mario Party?

Wario: Well, they should be called Wario Party!

Peach: Peach Party has alliteration!

Wario: So?

Peach: It's more creative and beautiful!

Wario: BARF!

Toadette: Wario, calm down! We get to go to a CARNIVAL! How great is that?

Wario: Yeah, I guess so…

Toad: Why is she talking to HIM?

Wario: Why are you talking to yourself so loudly?

Toadette: Stop it, guys!

After a long time, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy were in their own group looking around the carnival.

Peach: Oh, this place looks so wonderful!

Daisy: We are going to look around, what about you guys go to the Star Battle Arena?

Luigi: Battle? I rather not…

Mario: Okay!!

Mario grabs Luigi's arm and runs into the Star Battle Arena.

Wario, Waluigi, Boo, Dry Bones, and Toadette over heard.

Wario: Battle Arena, huh? We should go there to!

Toadette: All right!

Dry Bones: This should be fun.

Waluigi: BATTLE?? HOW SCARY!!

Wario: Shut up and let's go!

Wario drags his brother into the Star Battle Arena, followed by everyone else.

Later…

MC Ballyhoo: Welcome to the Star Battle! The very heart of the carnival! The Star Battle is the main event! Here we find out who's the true Superstar of the carnival! Are you the ultimate celebrity? Find out as you fight against random people on random boards! We need two people who want to be the celebrity… but… who would do that? Who, I say, WHO?

Mario and Wario run up.

Mario: It's a me, Mario!

Wario: What he said, but the M upside down.

MC Ballyhoo: Yeah… anyway, the prize is great, awesome, and superior! The greatest prize EVER! Are you ready?

Mario: Yes!

Wario: Yeah, sure.

MC Ballyhoo: A one-year supply of candy!

A pile of candy lands on Wario.

Wario: CANDY?

MC Ballyhoo: Yes, candy!

Mario: YAY!

MC Ballyhoo: Anyway, you two must do certain objectives in different locations!

Wario: Wait… we have to work with each other?

MC Ballyhoo: Nope! You choose who does an objective and then do it! You will both get the prize!!

Wario: All right… I guess.

Mario: Yeah! Ha, ha, ha!

MC Ballyhoo: Your first challenger is Yoshi!

Yoshi: That's me!

MC Ballyhoo: You will race for two stars at DK's Treetop Temple! Let's STAAAAAAAAAAAAR BATTLE!!

Wario: Yeah, Mario will take care of this.

Mario: Okay!

Luigi: Geez! Will Mario be able to do this? Will Yoshi win? What will Donkey Kong do? Will Bowser do something? I have got to read the next chapter!


	10. DK's Treetop Temple

Chapter 10: DK's Treetop Temple

Mario: Hi!

Yoshi: Hi…

MC Ballyhoo: Hungry Piranha Plants! Deep-rooted secrets! Paths that branch off into danger! You'll tangle with that and more in DK's Treetop Temple! Just get two stars and you win!

Big Top: Now hit the dice!

Yoshi: This IS Mario Party…

Mario got a five and Yoshi got an eight.

Mario: LOL!!!

Yoshi: …

The Star was right in front of them, but they had to go to the spaces to the left of it.

Mario: Dang…

Big Top: Since this is the eighth Mario Party, I believe you know how many coins it takes to get a star.

Mario: One?

Big Top: No.

Mario: Two?

Big Top: No.

Mario: Three?

Big Top: It takes twenty.

Mario: Four?

Big Top: So, hit the die and go on…

Mario: Five?

Yoshi hits his die and… yeah, dice in singular is die. So anyway, Yoshi gets a nine and goes along. He climbs a ladder and lands on a versus space.

MC Ballyhoo: Time for a minigame!

Mario: All ready? I haven't even gone!

MC Ballyhoo: Yoshi hit a versus space.

Mario: Oh… okay…?

They all got teleported to a factory. Mario was in a strange machine, and Yoshi was at another. They were in this hover craft that had this small plate thing on top. They had to tilt it so a green ball would go into the green barrel and a purple ball went into the purple barrel.

The balls started going slow and it was easy. They then started getting faster and Yoshi screwed up. Mario easily won and they teleported back to the jungle place.

MC Ballyhoo: Now, Mario, I want you to throw this dart at the board to see if Yoshi has to give you one, five, or ten coins!

Mario: Okay!

Yoshi: Oh no…

The board spun around and around and Mario threw the dart… it landed on ten coins. Yoshi sighed and cried in his mind as he gave all of his coins away. Mario now had twenty coins.

Mario: Yay!

Mario then hit the die and got six. He moved to a DK space.

Donkey Kong: Ooh eeh ooh ah ah! Ting tang wallah wallah bean bang!

Donkey Kong grabbed Mario and threw him into the star space face first.

Mario: Ouch…

Mario got up and paid the twenty coins for the star.

Yoshi: How could this happen to me…?

MC Ballyhoo: Dang, you suck, Yoshi! Throw this dart at the board!

Yoshi threw the dart and landed on a red part that had a red candy. He then got a candy that allows him to hit three dice.

Yoshi: Oh, thank you so much!

MC Ballyhoo: No problem!

Yoshi hit the die, got a number, and got to a versus space.

MC Ballyhoo: Minigame time!!!

They all got teleported to a village of goombas… Mario and Yoshi were separately apart. They knew what they had to do and ran forward. They began sawing wood in half. Mario finished first and jumped on. Mario started smashing nails into a wooden table. Yoshi did the same. Mario and Yoshi got to separate boards, blue paint buckets, and a paint brushes. Yoshi just painted while Mario threw the paint onto the board. He stuck his brush into paint that was on the ground and painted the rest of it. Mario had won!

MC Ballyhoo: Throw the dart again Mario…

Mario threw the dart and it landed on five coins. Yoshi didn't have any though so MC Ballyhoo gave him five coins. Mario hit a die and got on a blue space. Yoshi got on a red space. Mario got on a blue space. Yoshi got on a red space. Mario got on a blue space. Continue this until Mario got to the star with 20 coins and…

Mario: YAY!!! I AM SO VERY GAY!!!

Wario: … I so hope you mean the original definition.

MC Ballyhoo: Next, you shall be going to Goomba's Booty Boardwalk! Facing Waluigi for a long walk for treasure!

Wario: That is so me!

Mario: BUT I WANNA GO!!!

Wario: You can go next…

Mario: Okay.

Wario and Waluigi got teleported to Goomba's Booty Boardwalk.

Waluigi: I AM AFRAID OF TELEPORTATION!!!

Wario: Shut up! We're going if you like it or not!

Piantas: Welcome to…!

MC Ballyhoo: Save it for the next chapter!

Piantas: Oh MAN! You are no fun!

MC Ballyhoo: Join us next time on Mario Party Eight!


	11. Goomba's Booty Boardwalk

Chapter 11: Goomba's Booty Boardwalk

Piantas: Welcome to Isle Delfino!

Wario: …

Waluigi: …

MC Ballyhoo: …

Big Top: Actually, this is Goomba's Booty Boardwalk…

Piantas: Not our fault you kidnapped us from our home for this stupid event!!!

Big Top: SAY THE STUPID LINE!!!

Piantas: Welcome to Goomba's Butty Bored walk!

Big Top: Sigh… It's hard to get good help these days.

MC Ballyhoo: Anyway, get 50 coins and get to the end of this boardwalk to get a STAR!

Wario: Tch! Easy!

Waluigi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! I AM SCARED OF STARS!!!

MC Ballyhoo: And since the added Mario Party thing was SO boring in the last place, you can move around freely instead! But how long can YOU walk until you get tired to land on a space?

Wario: Okay then…

Wario and Waluigi walked along. Wario stopped at a blue space while Waluigi stopped at a Pianta.

Pianta: Hi there! Long way, eh? Let me help!

Waluigi: No, I'm fine!

The Pianta picked up Waluigi and threw him a long ways.

Waluigi: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Wario: Dang! I need help!

Dolphin: Give me a few coins and I'll get you to him.

Wario: Okay!

Wario gave a couple coins to the dolphin and jumped on him.

Dolphin: Oof! You sure are heavy!

Wario: Just move it!

The dolpin swam to Waluigi and Wario got off onto a blue space. Waluigi got to a DK space.

DK: I like bananas.

Waluigi dropped five coins in a barrel and then shook the barrel. He got a bunch of more coins. DK clapped.

DK: Ooh! Magic tricks! I like magic tricks!

DK took the barrel and left. Waluigi shrugged as he noticed Wario stopping on every blue space.

Waluigi: Your obsessed with coins.

Wario: I just got fifty, thank you very much.

Wario had just accidentally landed on a question space.

Wario: Oh gawd…

Waluigi: What?

Waluigi walked up to Wario for the answer, also getting on the question space. Pirate goombas pushed them onto their heads and threw them into the cannon. Wario and Waluigi got shot out back to the start.

Waluigi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Waluigi landed.

Waluigi: Ouch…

Wario landed on Waluigi.

Waluigi: Double… ouch…

Wario: Ugh…

Wario got up and started running.

Waluigi: What's with him?

Wario: Got to get that treasure!

A pianta grabbed Wario and threw him onto a dolphin. The dolphin threw Wario off of him and Wario landed into the water ahead.

Pianta: Just fishing… I caught something!!!

The pianta reels it in and it is Wario. Wario slaps him and runs to the pirate goomba.

Goomba: Aye, here be your treasure!

The goomba gave Wario the star and Wario gave the goomba fifty coins.

Wario: VICTORY!!!

Waluigi: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I feel so very sad.

Wario: I hope so.

MC Ballyhoo: I hope the next level is used better…

Big Top: Okay, I guess you… or Mario… is ready for the next one.

They get teleported back to the Arena… well, except Waluigi.

Waluigi: Hello? Anybody? HELLO?

All the piantas, goombas, and dolphins do evil glares at Waluigi.

Waluigi: Wario… HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!

???: That's Fatty Wario to YOU, Waluigi!

Waluigi: Huh? Is that you Wario?

???: If Wario means your nightmares, then yes…

Waluigi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Back at the arena…

Wario: Okay, so Mario can do this one.

Mario: Hurray!

Big Top: Okay. You're against… well, I would make it Dry Bones or Boo, but King Boo requested for it to be Luigi.

Luigi: WHAT?

Mario and Luigi got teleported away…

Wario: I wonder if this will be continued…


	12. Meanwhile

Chapter 12: Meanwhile…

Meanwhile, the amazingly famous Koopa Bros were in a forest…

Red Koopa Bro: Okay, brothers! Are you ready for our next plan of action?

Black Koopa Bro: Definitely! We've been doing nothing awesome for a long time.

Green Koopa Bro: So, what are we going to do? Defeat Mario? Getting revenge, ya know?

Yellow Koopa Bro: Or we could get back that mansion we lost to those annoying guys. I remember it quite well…

Red Koopa Bro: I guess it's time for a Flash Back!

ZOMG FLASH BACK

Red Koopa Bro: Okay dudes, we got this spooky mansion in the middle of this creepy forest. We've got three Yoshis to hang around and two goombas that want to live here as well. Then we got that big tough guy. So not only do we have this cool, creepy place, but other people to guard it with us!

Green Koopa Bro: Awesome, dude.

Yellow Koopa Bro: Can we trust them?

Red Koopa Bro: Well, we aren't exactly trustworthy either, so I say we give them a chance.

Black Koopa Bro: HEY!! SERVANT!! COME IN HERE!

A green-shelled koopa ran in.

Koopa: Yes…?

Black Koopa Bro: Unless you want to end up like your friends, I suggest you do what I tell you. So I am telling you that I want a soda this instant!

Koopa: But we don't have sodas!

Black Koopa Bro: Then I command you to go to the store and steal one!

Koopa: No!

Black Koopa Bro: Excuse me?

Koopa: I am not going to get arrested for your crimes!

Yellow Koopa Bro: Dudes, I can't watch this any longer. Time to get rid of this guy!

Red Koopa Bro: Koopa Bros! Attack!

The koopa screamed and ran out of the room.

Red Koopa Bro: After him!

The Koopa Bros chase after him.

Meanwhile, on the first floor…

Wario: Well, this place looks interesting. We could have this as a second castle!

Waluigi: Looks more like a mansion than a castle. Are you sure this is the one Mario gave away?

Boshi: …

Boo: Well, this place would be good for…

The Koopa from earlier ran out of a door that was on top of some stairs. It screamed as it tripped on the railing and fell off. It got up and stumbled to be under a chandelier. Nobody knew this, but Black Koopa Bro got on the chandelier from above and stomped on it to make it fall. As soon as it did, he jumped off to the top of the stairs. Boo flew over to the koopa and made them both invisible so the chandelier missed. The chandelier raised and the two walked back towards Wario and company.

Wario: What the hell Boo? I wanted to see him get squished or something!

Boo: You are so cruel!

Wario: So?

Waluigi: He's got a point.

Boo: I know, that was a compliment. Anyway, this koopa might have some information about this place.

Koopa: Well, I know that the bosses are…

Yellow Koopa Bro: Yo dudes! Nice choice that you want this place, but I'm afraid it's taken.

Green Koopa Bro: You're going down! Nobody intrudes and gets away with it!

Black Koopa Bro: You'll never get this place; it's our new home! We will all stop you!

Red Koopa Bro: Prepare to face the wrath of…

They all do thumbs up and a shine comes from each thumb.

Koopa Bros: THE KOOPA BROS!!

Wario: We're not leaving until one of us can call this place ours.

Waluigi: Are you sure? We could just leave now and nothing will happen.

Wario: Waluigi, shut up.

Waluigi: Okay…

Koopa: My new friends will beat you!

Wario, Waluigi, Boshi, and Boo got ready to fight. The Koopa Bros just laughed.

Red Koopa Bro: Bring it!

Red Koopa Bro jumped into the air. Black Koopa Bro and Yellow Koopa Bro spun in their shells, getting ready for a shell toss. This is the point where I shorten their names. Green threw their shells into the air. Red grabbed them.

Wario: Move out guys!

The Wario Gang separated, running around. Red landed on the ground. He started punching Waluigi, but was hitting him with the shells he was holding instead of his fists. Red threw Black at Wario and Yellow at Boshi. Black got out of his shell and both of his feet landed into Wario's face.

Wario: Ouch!

Boshi ate Yellow, but Green jumped in front of him. Green shell tossed into Boshi's belly and Boshi barfed out Yellow. Boshi got angry with this and got in an egg himself. He rolled the egg straight into Green. Yellow shell tossed into the egg and it cracked open. The koopa from before shell tossed into Yellow. Boo possessed Yellow. Boo made Yellow punch himself five times and then run into a wall. Boo exited the body as Boshi and Koopa were either in an egg or a shell as they smashed into Yellow.

Green: This is not good! They outnumber us!

Green sees Black and Wario fist fighting and Red beating the crap out of Waluigi.

Green: Red! Stop focusing on the weak one! Focus on these guys!

Boo flew straight for Green. Green dove under him and jumped up. Green did a flying kick at Boo's back. Boo turned around and hissed. Boshi ate Green and spat him into Yellow. Yellow fell unconscious from all of the beatings. Boshi, Boo, and Koopa got ready to fight Green when Red shell tossed through the three. Well, Boo was close enough to the ground to get hit, anyway.

Red: Quick! Retreat to the top!

Black: This isn't over, fatty!

Red ran up the stairs and through the double doors, followed by Black and Green carrying Yellow.

Wario: That's it! After them!

The five followed the Koopa Bros. Once they got into the room, though, they found three Yoshis instead…

Wario: Isn't this where the chapter ends?

A fat yellow yoshi came forth and talked.

Yellow Yoshi: Not this time! It's me, Yellow Yoshi! The hungriest of them all! GET INTO MY BELLAY!!

Waluigi: WHAAAAA!!

Waluigi hid behind Wario. A small red yoshi came up.

Red Yoshi: I am Red Yoshi, the smallest but quickest! I'll attack so fast, you won't see what beat you!

Finally, a blue yoshi with wings came up.

Blue Yoshi: I am the leader, Blue Yoshi. We are the fearsome Yoshi Squad!

Boshi: You guys are nothing! We will defeat you!

Wario: Yeah! Tell them, Boshi!

Blue Yoshi: Let's fight, shall we?

Blue Yoshi grabbed Yellow Yoshi's arms and flew up. Blue Yoshi carried Yellow Yoshi around. Wario grabbed Waluigi and threw him at them. Waluigi smashed his Tennis racket on Blue Yoshi's head. Blue Yoshi dropped Yellow Yoshi and Yellow Yoshi ground pounded onto Wario. Wario threw him off of him. Boshi ran for Yellow Yoshi, but Red Yoshi got in his way. Boo possessed Red Yoshi and made him run into each wall several times. Koopa jumped and shell tossed into Blue Yoshi. Blue Yoshi ate him and spat him at Boshi. Boshi jumped out of the way.

Boshi: We have to end this quick!

Boshi noticed a cage at the ceiling.

Boshi: Guys! Look!

Everybody looked to see a blue-shelled koopa in that cage.

Trapped Koopa: Help! Help! Help!

Koopa: It's one of my friends!

Boo exited Red Yoshi, who was a bit dizzy.

Yellow Yoshi: GET INTO MY BELLAY!!

Yellow Yoshi ate Waluigi, Boo, and Koopa without making any eggs. Wario grabbed Yellow Yoshi's tail and swung him around and around and then let go. Yellow Yoshi flew into Blue Yoshi. The two fell to the ground, Blue Yoshi being unconscious. Wario ground pounded Yellow Yoshi's stomach. Yellow Yoshi barfed up Waluigi, Boo, and Koopa. Wario threw Yellow Yoshi at the cage and the cage broke. The cage landed on Yellow Yoshi and Red Yoshi, knocking them out. The trapped Koopa ran away while saying thank you.

Wario: Let's continue!

They go to the next room.

Red Goomba: Stop!

Blue Goomba: You go no farther!

Goomba Bros: Because we are the Goomba Bros!

Wario, Waluigi, Boshi, and Boo just laughed. Koopa did a shell toss at them both, knocking them unconscious. Koopa pushed a button and all of the sudden a piece of the floor got blasted away. A cage rose in its place. The cage had a red-shelled koopa. It ran away immediately. The five continued.

Tubba Blubba: Halt! I am the invincible Tubba Blubba!

One minute later…

Tubba Blubba: I need to hide my heart better…

Tubba Blubba falls unconscious. The cage opened and a yellow-shelled koopa ran off.

Koopa: That's all of my friends. Now it's time to get revenge!

Wario: This may be difficult so let's be careful…

They enter the next room.

Red, Black, Green, and Yellow were already stacked on each other and charged up their attack. They shot straight at the heroes.

Wario: OH SHI-!

Wario and Waluigi got blown away from the attack. The Koopa Bros stopped their attack.

Boo: You are too late!

Boo flew into the room and whistled.

Black Koopa Bro: What is he doing?

Boo: I never liked any of you! This place is OURS!

Hundreds of Boos flew into the room. King Boo appeared next to Boo.

King Boo: Great job, Boo. Now it's time to get rid of Mario!

Wario: YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT US!!

Red: Oh man… dude… this is nuts!

Wario: Look, Koopa Bros! I know we've been fighting but I don't want this place anymore! I want to kick some ghost butt!

Black: So now we have a total of eight on our side!

Red: I have an idea! We need you, Koopa, and you, blue Yoshi guy! We're doing our special with a total of SIX!

Yellow jumped on Koopa and the rest of the Koopa Bros jumped on. Boshi jumped on top. The Koopas started charging up a shell spin while Boshi got inside an egg and started rolling. They shot around, attack the ghosts. Wario and Waluigi were punching and kicking Boos.

King Boo: We need to trick these fools into leaving or something…

Boo: I have a better idea.

Boo possessed Waluigi and made him stick his leg in front of the Koopa Bros' special attack. He tripped them and Boshi, the Koopa Bros, and Koopa fell out a window. He made Waluigi jump out and then exited the body. Wario jumped at Boo and tackled him out the window. They all landed on the ground.

Boo: Curse you, Wario!

Wario: You are going to meet your DOOM!

Professor E. Gadd used the Poltergust on Boo and sucked him up.

Wario: Who are you?

Professor E. Gadd: You will know in good time…

Professor E. Gadd left. The Koopa Bros walked away and so did Koopa. Boshi left them.

THE FLASH BACK ENDED ZOMG

Black: No way, man. Ghosts have haunted that place.

Yellow: I heard someone went there and got rid of all the ghosts to save Mario.

Black: Still… that place was creepy, just like those ghosts.

Red: Come on, Black! Stop being such a sissy! Let's go claim it.

Yellow: Yeah! Nobody can stop…

Koopa Bros: THE KOOPA BROS!

To be continued…

Dorko4u: WHOA! THIS IS LIKE SEVEN PAGES IN MICROSOFT WORD!

Wario: Shut up, they said To Be Continued! And now we're making it eight pages!

Dorko4u: Wow, that's twice as much as usual! Well folks, the Koopa Bros are going to show up next chapter, and if you've played Mario Party 8, that might have been a bit obvious…


	13. King Boo’s Haunted Hideaway

Chapter 13: King Boo's Haunted Hideaway

Mario: Looking for a star, looking for a star…

Mario enters a room.

King Boo: HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!!!

Mario: Oh, goody! King Boo! Give me the star, please!

King Boo: I remember you having to beat me for a star last time…

Mario: Eh?

King Boo: YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!!!

Boos surrounded the room.

Mario: Oh, I see… you want to be pwned then…

King Boo: No, I want to pwn you! What the… where'd you go?

Mario: UP HERE!!!

Mario smashed his butt down onto King Boo.

King Boo: AAAAAAAARGH!

King Boo flies into a buncha Boos.

King Boo: Why I oughta!

King Boo flies straight at Mario, but Mario jumped over him.

Mario: Too easy!

Mario dives into King Boo's back.

King Boo: Grr! 

Meanwhile…

Red: Here it is!

Black: I hear fighting…

Yellow: Hurry up, guys!!!

Green: Great, some action! 

The four run inside.

Luigi: Oh man! I haven't found a single star! He's going to win and I am going to be a loser like Yoshi!

Red: Eh? What is going on?

Luigi: I am trying to get more stars than…

A boo then flew out of a room.

Boo: That stupid plumber! He is getting all of us!

Red: OUT OF THE WAY, SHRIMPY!

The Koopa Bros barged into the room. Mario was fighting off all the Boos after he defeated King Boo.

Mario: HIYAAA!!!

Mario did a back flip and then ground pounded through many Boos.

Red: And we wanted to fight this guy back then? KOOPAS! Time for our team attack!

Black, Green, Yellow: All right!

They stacked on each other and shell tossed…

Red: EAT THIS!!!

They beated up a buncha ghosts by doing that.

Mario: Whoa! Why is that so familiar…?

The Koopa Bros stopped the attack.

Black: Wow, guys! That was tubular! We did it! 

Mario: KOOPA BROS!

Red: Aw crap!

Mario: Thank you so much for helping me out!

Red: Uh… no problem?

Mario: I know just the way to pay you back!

King Boo: IF YOU GET OUT OF HERE!

Mario: You are still at it? When will you learn…

Mario jumped on Green to make him go into his shell. Mario kicked him up into the air and then jumped after it.

Mario: You can not bring the Mario down!

Mario charges up.

Mario: And if you try to…

Mario kicks Green.

Mario: YOU WILL WISH YOU DIDN'T!!!

Green whams into King Boo, and King Boo is sent flying.

King Boo: CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!

Red: Whoa…

Mario and Green land on the ground.

Green: Ugh… I'm going to puke…

Mario: Yeah! You're really green! 

Everybody but Green laughs at the joke.

Mario: I don't get it.

Black: Then you shouldn't have made the joke.

A star floats down to Mario. Mario grabs it and does the peace sign!

Mario: HERE WE GO!!!

Black: Thanks Mario… but it looks like ghosts still haunt this place.

Mario: Eh? You're looking for a home?

Red: Uh, yeah…

Mario: Peach gave me a castle, but I decided to stay at my own house! How about you stay there?

Red: Really?

Mario: Sure!

Yellow: Where is it?

Mario: Not too far from here! I'll have to show you later; I am hanging out at a Star Carnival right now or something. If you come, make sure you bring lots of spaghetti!

Mario disappears.

Black: I guess we're going to this Star Carnival.

Red: Off we go! The Koopa Bros!

They set off.


End file.
